Eve Levine
Eve Levine is an half-demon (Aspicio), angel, and witch. She is also the mother of Savannah Levine and Kristof Nast's lover. Her father is the Lord Demon Balam, Master of Sight. History Eve was born 9 months after her mother summoned a demon to impregnate her and told her Coven members he seduced or raped her, which made everyone in the coven except Ruth Winterbourne suspicious of her as she was a half-demon with witch powers, making her a powerful witch by coven 'standards' in existence. Eve had no friends her age when she was young as the other mothers forbade their daughters to befriend her. At some point, her mother, in a drunken state, told Eve that she had chosen to get pregnant and that she would go to hell when she died (which, ironically, she didn't). Eve later said that at that point, she lost all respect for her mother and became estranged. As an teen, Eve roamed the streets of Boston practicing dark magic after finding out about the lost Book of Shadows, about which she would later tell her daughter. Eve was kicked out of the coven at 17. She had a romantic relationship with Kristof Nast, a sorcerer, which resulted in the birth of Savannah. She named her daughter after the city in Georgia, as she had fond place for it in her heart. Eve in Otherworld Eve was once a member of the North American Coven. During coven meetings she would babysit Paige Winterbourne, while Paige's mother, Ruth Winterbourne, attended the meetings. In Industrial Magic, after Paige fell into a portal and landed in the afterlife, Eve woke Paige up by singing the 'little monkeys' song to her, which she had always sung to Paige during those babysitting days. Black Magic Eve was known for her abilities in black magic. After Savannah was born, she began teaching rather than merely practicing it. She was also very protective of her daughter, who was also the daughter of a cabal sorcerer, something Eve kept secret from Savannah. To keep her child safe, she kept her sheltered and moved them often. Shortly before Stolen, Eve and Savannah were captured by humans who had found out about supernaturals and were doing experiments on them. Eve tried to escape, with Savannah, but was killed in the process. Leaving Savannah alone. The Afterlife In the afterlife Eve spent much of her time wandering around and following Savannah, who had (after escaping the compound) been adopted by Paige Winterbourne. She was constantly in trouble with the Fates. During Industrial Magic, Eve made a deal with The Fates so that both Lucas Cortez and Paige could return to the world of the living together. During the events in Haunted, the Fates called her in to make good on her deal and sent her after the Nix. Eve did not realize at the time that the Fates had planned for her to ascend to Angelhood. When Eve realized what was going on and that ascension would mean a seperation from the ghost world and Kristof, she made a deal with the fates. She currently spends six months as an angel, and six months as a regular ghost, at which time she spends with her lover, Kristof. Appearances: *Bewitched *Expectations *Escape *Stolen (Mentioned only) *Industrial Magic *Haunted *No Humans Involved *Living With The Dead *Angelic *Waking the Witch Description: Finn turned. To his left was an abstract sculpture. A woman in jeans, boots and a T-shirt sat on it, reclining against a curved piece of steel, her face in shadow. "I'm talking to you, Detective," she said. She stretched and stood and, for a moment, Finn saw the girl from the photograph in Sean Nast's office. Nast's little sister. But this woman was older-Finn's age, with dark eyes, not bright blue. Still the resemblance was uncanny." -Dect. John Findley, Living with the Dead Category:Hybrids Category:Angels Category:Deceased Character Category:Witch Category:Half Demon Category:Otherworld Character Category:Ghost